1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and in particular, to a apparatus and method of generating a reference voltage of a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
In general, a reference voltage is an essential voltage that has been used for various purposes in a semiconductor integrated circuit. The reference voltage may be provided from an external source or it is an internal source of the semiconductor integrated circuit.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional apparatus of generating a reference voltage of a semiconductor integrated circuit includes a plurality of resistors connected in series between a power terminal VDDQ and a ground terminal VSSQ. Then, an output terminal for a reference voltage Vref is formed at a node where the resistances of both terminals are consistent with each other.
In the above-described apparatus for generating a reference voltage in a semiconductor integrated circuit according to the conventional art, it may be impossible to change the level of the reference voltage, which limits its use in applicable systems.